For Entertainment Purposes Only
by Caffre
Summary: *SLASH* Never tell an archaeologist you're bored unless you're willing to accept the consequences.


Title: For Entertainment Purposes Only  
  
Synopsis: Never tell an archaeologist you're bored unless you're willing to accept the consequences.   
  
  
Notes: Imagine, if you will, thinking this one up just as you're about to step through the door to your grandmothers house, only to find her sitting right in front of you, wondering what you're smiling about. Recovered nicely though :¬) This fic is for Andi, Chance, Heather, Bane, Meg and Jill on the Alpha Gate list, for helping me fic-wise in my hour of need >g Warnings: Slight hint of bondage in this, but more a passing thought than anything else. Naughty language.  
  
  
  
"You have noticed it's raining, right?"  
  
  
  
Daniel dragged his eyes away from his book to look up at Jack. "No. Really?"  
  
They were sharing a tent, the storm outside raging away with absolutely no thought to the two men huddled in their little canvas covering.  
  
"Sarcastic much?"  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow at Jack before returning to his book, licking his thumb slowly to allow him to better turn the page, while making sure Jack watched him doing it. "Only when stating the blindingly obvious Jack."  
  
Jack sighed, missing the smile that flitted across Daniel's face. For another short while the only sound that could be heard was the steady, hard fall of the rain battering their tent.   
  
"You know," said Jack, breaking the relative quiet of their sanctuary against the storm, "I should be in front of my TV right about now, watching them scraping a little blood off the ice, cold beer in one hand, a steak sandwich within easy reach of the other."  
  
Daniel sighed again. He wasn't going to get any reading done at all. "So what, exactly?" He closed the book and set it down next to his bed roll. "You're bored?"  
  
Jack raised himself up onto his elbow, looking down at Daniel who had been lying beside him. "Exactly!"  
  
"Jack, you're lying in a tent on an alien planet, how could you be bored?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Well, it was an effort, I'll admit."  
  
Daniel raised himself up, hand on his cheek, elbow on the ground mat, mirroring Jack's position exactly. "Would you like me to. . entertain you?"  
  
"How would you. . . mrmpphh!"  
  
Without warning, Daniel jumped him, pushing the Colonel down flat onto his back. Jack was pretty sure that Daniel's hands were somewhere on the ground near his head, but what with his tongue down Jack's throat and all, he was a little too occupied to be paying the rest of the world that much attention.  
  
Daniel pulled back sharply, his breathing heavy as he stared down at Jack.   
  
"Ok, what the hell was that!" Jack could hear the tremble in his voice and took a deep breath to calm himself down a little.  
  
Daniel smiled at him, before biting his bottom lip and licking it in a highly suggestive manor. "That was a kiss Jack. Want me to do it again?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No! Jesus Daniel, don't you know the kind of trouble we could get into over something like this?"  
  
Daniel nodded, as if he was seriously considering it. "You know, you'd be a lot easier to believe if that wasn't your dick pushing up into my leg."  
  
"I. . . hnngg. . .Oh Godoh god ohgod. . ."  
  
Daniel's hand had moved from one head to another, caressing the hard length of Jack's dick through his BDU pants. "Now," he said, a smirk on his face. "You tell me to stop and I. . ."  
  
He never got to finish the sentence as Jack decided that it was high time that he started using his hands too. Grabbing a hand full of hair, he pulled Daniel down to him, latching onto his mouth. Soon both men were groaning against each other, echoing their delight in one another's bodies.  
  
Again they pulled apart for air, gasping heavily, breathing onto each other. "You do know, if I'm caught taking advantage of you like this, I'll be dishonourably discharged. You'll end up being forced to resign. No one will want to work with you."  
  
Daniel snorted. "Taking advantage my ass. . ." He offered Jack a wicked grin. "Although I think we might save *that* for later. I let Carter borrow my ever handy sun-block. Who's going to know though? Here we are, off-world, alone on an alien planet, light years from earth. . ."  
  
Jack turned his head, almost as if he could see through the dark green canvas. "What about Carter and Teal'c? They're right beside us, sheltering from the storm. They might hear. . .something."  
  
Unable to help himself, Daniel leaned down and bit Jack's lip gently. "Something? You a screamer Jack?" He moved his attention away from Jack's mouth, worrying a spot on his neck, sending shivers running through the man underneath him. "I think I'd like to hear you scream Jack."  
  
Tilting his head back so Daniel could get better access, Jack just moaned a response. That tongue had more than just a way with words, and Jack was lost to the sensations. Without realising, his hands moved to Daniel's chest, urgently trying to undo the buttons on his shirt so he could get at some skin.  
  
Daniel moved away from him, noting the urgent disappointment in Jack's eyes. "Sshhh. Just taking my shirt off. . ." The green shirt was soon off, revealing only the black T which was soon discarded revealing only Daniel's chest.  
  
"Take your clothes off Jack. I want you naked underneath me."  
  
Jack had been so busy staring at Daniel that he'd almost forgotten just how hard and uncomfortable he was in his pants. Pushing Daniel off him, Jack stripped faster than he would have thought possible, earning himself a husky laugh from his soon to be lover.  
  
"Oh, don't think I'm so far gone as to forget about you Danny-boy."  
  
Naked now, Jack lunged at Daniel only to attack his feet. Once he had his boots off, the rest came off easily. Both naked, Jack was now on top of Daniel. "Well, well, well. . ."  
  
"Jack! I'm hard here!?! Anytime soon would really be appreciated."  
  
"If we get caught Daniel. . ."  
  
"Fuck getting caught. I want you Jack. I want your mouth on me."  
  
It was Jack's turn to stare down at the hunger he saw there. "I want my mouth on you too. . ."  
  
He bent down, kissing Daniel, enjoying the strength and passion he felt from a single heart wrenching kiss before moving down his body, feeling his lover arch and writhe underneath him as he worked on each nipple, sucking and teasing it before moving lower down his body, all the while feeling Daniel's hard dick pressing against him, begging for attention.  
  
Attention which Jack was only to willing to give.  
  
Just looking at him like that, hard and leaking made Jack even harder. Made everything apart from pleasing Daniel unimportant.  
  
He leant down, tongue flicking out to tease Daniel before he wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick.  
  
He could feel Daniel's body straining not to push himself any deeper into Jack's mouth, to fuck it like Jack wanted him to. So instead, Jack went down on him further, until he had the whole length of him in his mouth.  
  
He could hear Daniel panting heavily, gasping his name quietly, trying not to draw attention to what they where doing to the rest of the world outside.  
  
"Gonna. . . oh fuck. . .gonna. . ."  
  
Knowing *exactly* what Daniel was 'gonna' do, Jack pulled his mouth away. Only to find Daniel panting heavily and looking down at him in disappointment. "What? Aren't. . .you. . ."  
  
Jack slid his palm up along the length of Daniel's thigh, moving back up so that they were face to face again. "Want to come with you Danny." They kissed again, a hot and wet glide against each others tongue, sensual and exciting, leaving them wanting only more and more of what they were feeling, what they both wanted and needed.  
  
They began to move against one another, slow at first, but with increasing speed as their need for completion urged them on.  
  
Daniel came first, shuddering his release against Jack with a heartfelt cry of his name.  
  
Hearing him say it like that, feeling every emotion behind it pushed Jack to his own edge and with a scream to God, he came, holding Daniel tight in his arms.  
  
  
* * * * *  
For a while, the only sounds that could be heard in their tent over the steady rain was that of their own breathing, but even that soon calmed down until nothing but the rain outside could be heard.  
  
They had moved their sleeping bags together, lying naked beside one another in the semi darkness of their tent. A little sticky but none the worse for wear.  
  
Daniel was the first to move, his fingers circling a pattern over Jack's chest. "Well, that was fun."  
  
He felt Jack chuckle underneath him. "Oh yeah. More than I thought it would be, considering we just did it in a tent of all places."  
  
Daniel started to laugh too. "Both our careers on the line. On an alien world, with God only knows what kind of threat to our very existence just waiting outside to devour us."  
  
"Yes, well, I think there's been enough devouring for one night, don't you?"  
  
Jack felt Daniel shrug against his body. "Jesus Danny, you aren't up for that again are you?"  
  
"Well, alright no, not quite yet."  
  
Jack looked at his watch, the only thing he was wearing right now. "Good. Cause you know, the game's about to start."  
  
Leaning across and planting a kiss on Daniel's forehead, Jack stood up, pulled on his boxers and opened the tent flap at the front, yelling as he ran like hell for his back yard door in the rain.  
  
Daniel propped himself up on his elbows and smiled. Maybe tomorrow night Jack could be a prisoner in some alien jail cell. He really fancied testing out those kwik cuffs he'd brought home with him.  
  
  
  
The end   
  
  
  



End file.
